Benutzer Diskussion:LUX
|- |} Keks Aber jetzt warten wir natürlich auf weitere Werte aus deiner Feder bzw. aus deiner Tastatur ... --Don Diego 17:51, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wegen vorhin (Chat) Sorry, ich bin wieder einmal aus dem Chat geflogen. Was ich noch sagen wollte, ist Folgendes: Nimm es mir nicht übel, wenn ich auf diese oder jene Kleinigkeit hinweise, die noch verbessert werden muss. Es ist nicht böse gemeint, und es gibt nun einmal tausend Sachen, auf die man achten muss. Aber das wird schon. Ich finde deine Ergänzungen gar nicht schlecht. --Don Diego@Dodo|Blog 12:39, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Dein verdienter Keks: Neue Artikel Da schaue ich hier in der Mittagspause einmal kurz vorbei und was muss ich sehen? LUX erstellt einen neuen Artikel nach dem anderen. Henry Ford wäre stolz auf dich ... Aber ich bin es auch. Kekse kann ich dir dafür leider nicht geben, denn Liz hat neulich schon alle verteilt, die noch da waren. Es müssen erst neue bestellt werden. Sorry ... Davon abgesehen, möchte ich dir den Tipp geben, dir einmal die Quellen in dem Artikel Damotit anzusehen. Mache es bitte genauso, damit es schön einheitlich ist. Aber sonst ... Datei:Good work.gif (Keksersatz) --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 10:25, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Wie wir dir bereits gesagt haben, ist der Artikel über einen Empire at War-Mod keine Quelle. Auch wenn die Informationen stimmen (sollten), bitte überarbeite den Artikel mit korrekten Quellen, ansonsten muss er leider gelöscht werden. Viele Grüße, Heimat Eins 13:23, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Welcher Artikel ist gemeint, Heimat? Was für eine andere Quelle könnte zum Beispiel in Frage kommen? LUX 13:31, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich habe die Quelle jetzt angegeben. LUX 16:16, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ja, aber was ist denn heute mit dir los? Deine letzten Artikel musst du aber noch einmal überarbeiten. In einem Artikel, der von einem Schiff handelt, sollte zumindest stehen, dass es sich dabei um ein solches handelt. Da geht bestimmt mehr. Und Links und Kategorien fehlen. Sei so gut und arbeite da mal etwas nach. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 18:32, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so unvollständige Artikel veröffentlicht habe. Aber ich habe aus der Sache auch etwas gelernt: 1.: Schreibe nie einen Artikel, wenn du vorher in der Schule warst. 2.: 1. gilt besonders dann, wenn es ein ERSTER Schultag war. 3.: Benutze nie ein Handy zum bearbeiten von Artikeln, da das zu schweren Fehlfunktionen kommen kann. Im Nachhinein, kann ich mir nicht verzeien, gestern Artikel erstellt zu haben. Ich hoffe, dass mir soetwas nie wieder passieren wird. Die Artikel werde ich natürlich sofort überarbeiten. --LgLUX 11:51, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Das ist alles kein Beinbruch, Lux. Ich wollte dich ja auch nur freundlich darauf hinweisen. Ich weiß ja, dass du das besser machen kannst. Darum war ich auch etwas irritiert. Wer wie du viel tut und sich einsetzt, macht hier und da Fehler; das lässt sich kaum vermeiden. Nur wer gar nichts tut, macht auch keine Fehler. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 16:10, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Trotzdem will ich versuchen solche oberflächlichen Fehler in Zukunft zu vermeiden. LUX 16:18, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Das ist doch vorbildlich :-) --Heimat Eins 16:58, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kleine Wiederholungsfehler Hi LUX. Ich wollte dir nur mal so kleinere Wiederholungsfehler aufzeigen. 1. Du schreibst bei der "The Clone Wars"-Quelle leider immer: The Clone Wars, korrekt wäre aber The Clone Wars. 2. Der Bindestrich den du brauchst, findest du beim Editieren des Artikels unten bei den Sonderzeichen und sieht "–" aus. Bitte diesen verwenden. 3. Die Quellen werden immer kursiv gesetzt. Also sieht die Quelle insgesamt so geschrieben aus: *''The Clone Wars – ABC. Viele Grüße, --Heimat Eins 16:58, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Alles klar. Ich fange Morgen an das auszubessern. Lg LUX 17:06, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Für die Faulen unter uns hätte ich da noch einen winzigen Tipp: Er reicht, The Clone Wars (Romanreihe) usw. zu schreiben. Durch das | verschwindet der Klammerzusatz ... --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 17:47, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Vielen Dank für den Tipp =) LUX 12:20, 16. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Laser-Kompanie bzw. Schlacht von Kessel Hi, LUX, in dem oben genannten Artikel hast du die Schlacht von Kessel verlinkt. Dieser Link führt allerdings zu einer Begriffsklärungsseite, auf der vier Schlachten von Kessel stehen, von denen keine so richtig zu passen scheint. Kannst du den Link vielleicht so korrigieren, dass da meinetwegen „Schlacht von Kessel (Jahreszahl)“ steht? Vielleicht kannst du ja sogar mit deinen Quellen einen passenden Artikel erstellen. Oder ist diese Schlacht unter einem anderen Namen bekannt? Schau dir das bitte noch einmal an. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 20:39, 16. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Sofort, Sir! =) LUX 09:36, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Ausgezeichnet. Weggetreten. :-D LUX, du bist unschlagbar. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 16:44, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Sag mir etwas, dass ich noch nicht weiß ;-). Nein, im Ernst. Das hab ich gerne gemacht. LUX 16:48, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Zur Stärkung :Danke, danke. LUX 17:00, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hai lux,michse seien cody66.Ich staune über deine system-arbeit. --Cody66 17:09, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Du kannst dich auch gern daran beteiligen, Cody66. Eine Vorlage einschließlich einiger Erläuterungen findest du vorerst auf dieser Seite. Bei Fragen kannst du dich an mich wenden. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 17:20, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Hi Cody66 michse seien Lux. Michse auch sprechen wie Jarjar Binks, Grammatik ich aber gelernt habe von Yoda. Ich weiß dein Staunen zu schätzen und möchte dir dafür danken =). LUX 14:32, 20. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Yoda tut bloß die Satzglieder umstellen aber was hat das mit Grammatik zu tun ? LadyVader2001 17:38, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Das gute Frage sein tun ... LUX 12:50, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::Eine ganze Menge, Vady und Lux, eine ganze Menge ... --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 08:04, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Was ist... Was ist ein order66 keks? bitte antworte heute noch!!!!!!!!!! Cody66 17:12, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wie zum Teufel... WAS IST EIN ORDER66 KEKS!!! KAN MIR DAS JEMAND SAGEN!!! Cody66 17:46, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC)thumb :Das ist kein Grund zu schreien. Unter Umständen dauert es etwas länger, bis eine Frage beantwortet wird. Du hast deine Frage an LUX gerichtet, und der ist zurzeit wohl nicht hier. Manche von uns verbringen nicht 24 Stunden des Tages in der JP. Also bleib ruhig und sei nicht so ungeduldig. Wenn du den direkten Kontakt mit anderen Benutzern suchst, dann empfehle ich dir den Chat. – Ein Order-66-Keks ist eine Benutzerauszeichnung, mit der man einen anderen Benutzer für eine besondere Leistung oder für seine Hilfe auszeichnet. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 17:56, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC) B Lass mir bitte alle System-Artikel mit dem Buchstaben ''' B '' übrig ;) Gruß --'''Obi-WanGT Briefe | To-Do 16:51, 20. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Es gibt Listen ... und eine Art Organisation ... --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 17:05, 20. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Dodo hat recht! Ich hab A-E ganz für mich alleine - Muhahahahahahahaa. Übernehm doch z.B. K-O. Gruß LUX 15:10, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Gut dann nicht -.- --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 12:32, 22. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::::Aber irgedwie hat das "A" bei dir kein Ende, Luxi =D. willst du irgendwann mal zu "B" kommen oder denkst du an eine unendliche Reihe von "A-Artikeln" =) ... Über freundliche Grüsse an alle von Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 15:29, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::::Dass es so viele Artikel gibt, die mit A beginnen, ist ja nicht unbedingt LUXens Schuld Datei:;-).gif ... und er kommt ja bald zu B. Und, LUX, das Alphabet hat noch viele Buchstaben ... he-he --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 17:49, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Oh nein, die "B" werden bald alles über fluten, aber ich bin echt gespannt auf den "neuen" Artikel von Luxi, viel Spass ;) ...Freundliche Grüsse Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 11:51, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Artikel Wie euch vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, habe ich unter der Woche leider nur wenig bzw. gar keine Zeit um hier etwas zu machen. An den Wochenenden dürft ihr aber weiterhin eine Flut von neuen Artikeln meinerseits erwarten ;-) Mit freundlichen Grüßen LUX 14:31, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Da sind wir doch umso mehr gespannt. :-) --Heimat Eins 13:01, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Das ist berechtigt! =) -- LUX 09:54, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Na Toll, ich will aber nicht dieses Wochenende sterben, nur weil da jemand namens LUX uns mit Artikeln ertrinken lässt ;)...Das gehört sich zum Imperium !!!...Ganz, ganz freundliche Grüsse Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 11:14, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Du bist ja echt zu B gekommen, noch viel Spass mit den B-Artikeln...Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 09:41, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Abstimmung über eine Veränderung der Vorschläge Hi, LUX/Luchs. Wirf doch bitte einmal einen Blick auf diese Seite. An dieser Stelle kannst du, wenn du es denn möchtest, deine Stimme dazu abgeben. Es wäre schön, wenn sich mehr aktive Benutzer daran beteiligten. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich dir noch eine schöne Woche. Gruß --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 08:15, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) IRC (Anti) Wir haben eine Liste auf meiner Disku gemacht und du mußt dich noch eintragen! ''Elias341 40px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Elias341 10:27, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) System-Artikel Hi Lux, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass die System-Artikel mit B fertig sind. Es fehlen also nur noch C, D und E. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 13:49, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe - ich hab immoment leider viel zu tun (Webside, usw.) also kannst du ruhig weiter machen =). LUX 17:34, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Mission auf Lanteeb Hi Lux, offensichtlich möchtest du den Artikel Mission auf Lanteeb noch weiter bearbeiten. Füge in solchen Fällen doch bitte die UC-Vorlage ein. Und denke fürderhin bitte auch daran, Begriffe unabhängig von der Infobox auch im Fließtext zu verlinken. Danke und willkommen zurück ;-) Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 08:04, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hi Lux ... ich erspare dir die Keine-Quellen-Vorlage und bitte dich stattdessen in einer eher persönlichen Nachricht darum, die Bilder, die du in letzter Zeit hochgeladen hast, möglichst bald mit den erforderlichen Angaben zu versehen und in passende Kategorien einzuordnen. Ich habe die Hochladen-Vorlage schon eingefügt ... du müsstest sie jetzt nur noch ausfüllen. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 22:50, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Freunde und ... #Wieso steh ich net auf deiner Freundesliste?! #Willst du jez bei Anti-IRC das Handtuch schmeißen oder was? Jezzy beschwert sich auch schon! #Schau mal Anti-IRC haben wir ohne dich gemacht! Bis nächstes mal! ;-) Elias341 ~ Infos?' 19:24, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :„Warum stehe ich nicht in deiner Freundesliste?“ – Euch ist aber schon klar, dass das hier nicht Facebook ist, oder? Klärt solche Sachen doch bitte woanders und nicht auf Diskussionsseiten, denn das lässt die JP in einem schlechten Licht erscheinen. Danke. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 20:32, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich stimme dir zu, Elias - ich sollte meine Freundesliste nach 5 Monaten wirklich mal aktualisieren. ::Ich bin nicht mehr gegen den IRC. ::Ich habe mich am 22.10.2011, so weit ich weiß, in diese Liste eingetragen. Ich weiß nicht, warum mein Name fehlt ... aber das ist auch egal, weil ich ja sowieso nicht mehr gegen den IRC bin. ::Mit freundlichen Grüßen LUX 12:21, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Moin Lux :) Wenn du ein paar Minuten hast, kannste kurz in IRC vorbeischnuppern. --Heimat Eins 17:23, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::Tut mir leid, ich hb die Nachricht erst gerade bekommen :( LUX 15:41, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Mission auf Lanteeb Hi Lux, alter Freund und Kupferstecher, man hat leider lange nichts mehr von dir gehört. Es würde mich freuen, wenn du dich wieder einmal blicken ließest. Und vielleicht möchtest du ja auch den Artikel Mission auf Lanteeb noch fertigstellen. Das UC ist schon über zwei Monate alt ... Andernfalls müssten wir einen anderen Autor finden, der sich dieses Artikels annimmt, doch ich fände es eigentlich schöner, wenn du das machen könntest. Viele Grüße, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 01:25, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, dass du mich daran erinnert hast! Ich hatte eine Zeitlang sehr viel zu tun (Februar) und seitdem ist Jedipedia, wohl ein bisschen in vergessenheit bei mir geraten ;-). Auf jeden Fall möchte ich daran was ändern und mache am bessten gleich mit Mission auf Lanteeb weiter. Mit herzlichen Grüßen LUX 14:54, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Das ist sehr schön, Lux. Einen Mitarbeiter wie dich will die Jedipedia doch nicht missen. Dass du den Artikel fertigstellen willst, finde ich großartig. Vielleicht kannst du dir bei Gelegenheit auch den entsprechenden Abschnitt in „Anakin Skywalker“ ansehen. Da fehlt auch noch etwas. Andernfalls müsste ich mir da etwas einfallen lassen. Viele Grüße, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 19:27, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Artikel... Demnächst will ich ein paar Artikel zu z.B.: Schiffen oder Droiden während den Klonkriegen schreiben. Bei Mission auf Lanteeb werde ich so oft, wie möglich weiterarbeiten, allerdings muss ich im Buch oft nachlesen, damit ich keine falschen Infos in den Artikel bringe, so kann es schon mal sein, dass ich für einen Satz 30min. brauche... LUX 21:50, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Erinnerung (UC) Hi Lux, du hast ja in mehrere Artikel die UC-Vorlage eingefügt. Könntest du dich bei Gelegenheit einmal darum kümmern, damit es hier nicht allzu viele Baustellen von einem einzigen Autor gibt? Und die Seite Rako Hardeen kann in dieser Form nicht stehen bleiben. Da müssen zumindest etwas Text und Quellen eingefügt werden. Das ist auch für eine Seite unter UC das Minimum; die UC-Vorlage und eine Infobox reichen eben nicht aus. Ich lasse dir aber noch ein paar Tage, bevor ich die Seite lösche, damit du Gelegenheit hast, das noch in Ordnung zu bringen. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 13:33, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Wird erledigt ;-) LUX (Diskussion) 15:39, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Sehr schön. So bin ich es von dir gewohnt, Lux. Mach bitte weiter so. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 16:06, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Mit vergnügen, ab Mittwoch hab ich Ferien ;-) LUX (Diskussion) 16:15, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Etwas Nacharbeit und ein paar Tipps Hi Lux, sieh dir doch bitte einmal Hunters Korrekturen an dem Artikel Rako Hardeen an, damit du diese Dinge beim nächsten Mal gleich richtig machst ;-). Und füge in diesen Artikel doch bitte auch eine Einleitung ein. Ein Zitat ist als Einleitung nicht ausreichend. Könntest du bei Gelegenheit den Artikel Zeta-Klasse Shuttle mit Einzelnachweisen versehen? Es sind ja offenbar nur zwei Quellen verwendet worden, aber zumindest die Informationen in der Infobox sollten mit Einzelnachweisen versehen werden. Denke in Zukunft bei Artikeln über Schiffe oder Schiffsklassen doch bitte daran, dass du wichtige Informationen, die in der Infobox stehen, auch in den Fließtext einbaust. Auch im Text sollte beispielsweise der Hersteller genannt werden, und solche Informationen lassen sich verhältnismäßig leicht in einen Text einbauen. Die Infobox ist letztlich nur eine Zusammenfassung der Informationen in tabellarischer Form oder allenfalls eine Ergänzung des Textes. Wenn du das bei deinen schon geschriebenen Artikeln noch ergänzen könntest, dann wäre das großartig :-). Danke und viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 13:30, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC)